Chocolate
by collective2220
Summary: I'm back!
1. Chapter 1

I'm a big fan of the Tohru & Kyo love and to celebrate that I wrote this because I happen to be the vice president of the Year of The Cat Fan Club!

Disclaimer: I don't 'em but I wouldn't mind a Kyo of my own.

**

* * *

**

**Chocolate**- by Collective**2220**

Wondering the streets again in the dark

I'm looking for you in corner shops and dark alleys,

Along highways, in cemeteries, and inside holy places.

Wondering this way

I turn into a street with no name yet it's filled with emotion.

An emotion so strong that I can't pull away.

I don't want to pull away.

I don't think I can.

Air's thick with wanting, filled with a need close

To desperation that I could lick it and

Still come away with a taste.

Taste of a copper penny in my mouth laced with

A sweetness that makes me hunger.

A hunger that's more important than my next breath.

I reach out and touch the smoothness of your arm.

It always amazed me that you felt like this.

A smoothness and a warmth that borderlines on hot.

I move my hand up your arm as my eyes follow

The same path at a slower pace.

Trying to slow down, keep a steady pace but

The rush in my head makes it hard.

I move my hand up to your neck and feel the beat there.

It's a lot faster than when I started this trip.

You place your hand on top of mine to capture it or disengage it,

I'm not sure.

Nonetheless I turn it around to hold it against me

As I move my eyes to yours and see a wanting I thought was impossible.

Your chocolate eyes hold more meaning to me

Than the tremble that courses through your body.

You give me a slow but hesitant flicker of a smile.

Almost like an acceptance that you feel it too.

That it's okay to be here, like this

With you.

Only one way to find out right?

Only way to do this.

Your drowning pools pull me deeper into you

Until there's nothing but my hands in your hair.

Your hands are hesitant but you moved them to my chest.

Your warmth is now a scalding heat but I can take it

I need to now.

I thought that your mouth would be like the rest of you.

All heat and tenderness but I was wrong.

Your mouth tastes like the dark chocolate you just ate.

I hate chocolate, you know that.

But the taste of the chocolate mixed with the flavor of you

Is enough to make my hands tighten in your hair.

A hot girl with a chocolate flavored kiss.

Made me change my mind about chocolate.

Again, there's that smoothness I love about you but it's different now.

Here's what I need,

This pull and push of my mouth against yours.

Seeking and finding ways to conquer the sweetness inside.

A nibble here on the corner of your mouth,

Draws a giggle out of you that dies down to a moan.

A moan that I take,

To seek out that taste I crave, the one I have to have.

A chocolate mouth belonging to a hot girl.

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed the read. Drop a line if you get a chance. Let me know about any errors or whatnots that tends to appear or just thoughts. It's all cookie. Until next, ja ne. 


	2. Chapter 2

So I meant for chocolate to be a one shot but a friend mentioned that she liked it. Like really like it so in honor of her, here is another chapter to the one shot that was. If you have reviewed, thank you very mucho, for those who haven't why frickin' not?

Disclaimer: don't own 'em wish I did own a Kyo though.

* * *

"Ok there's no way that I can write that and except her to believe it!!" 

Shit, I'm way too tired and wired right now to be thinking about her again. I should really start thinking about that assignment on history they gave us. Not too hard, I mean it would be easy if it wasn't for her. It's always her. Her stupid hair color, her eyes, the way her eyes sparkle when she's really happy, even the stupid way she spaces out wherever she goes.

Forget I said that. It's not stupid . . . it's just that it's so infuriating to live right across the hall and not be able to what I need to do. That's right. NEED. Not want. It went from a maybe to a should to a must have within a few months.

She affects my train of thought, not to mention my moods. Just seeing her makes me ache and needy in ways that I didn't think of. And angry. Angry that I can't touch her. Angry that she's everywhere in the house, angry that she's always so friendly, angry that she smiles at that damn Yuki, angry that Shigure gets to hug her but especially angry at the fact that she's allergic to cats.

That's right. She's allergic to all cats. Oh god, she's allergic to me.

I can't touch her without her going to a sneeze fit. When she's around me, her eyes start to get all watery like she's gonna cry. After that she starts to scratch her nose and try to dry her eyes. I want to hold her and tell her that regardless she's still beautiful, runny nose and all but I can't without making it worse.

I remember the first time it happened; we were both sitting down having a cup of tea. She was talking about the time that Hana, Uo and herself had first met. She sometimes tends to repeat herself but its okay cuz it's worth hearing her talk. Anyways she was talking and she noticed that her cup was running on empty. She reached over to grab the tea kettle and she accidentally brushed my arm. The touch shocked me into moving my arm which knocked the kettle out of her hands. I'm bending down at the same time that she does, both of us reaching for the pot at the same time so when I move my head up, it brushed her face.

She had this look on her face. I can't describe. I'm not sure if she was as shocked as I was that we actually touched hands or the fact that I didn't say anything mean to her yet but whatever it was it was gone the minute she started sneezing. Sneeze after sneeze, she just kept going. Next thing I know her eyes start to water and she's trying to catch her breath but she can't.

No one at the time knew what had caused that reaction. I mean no one knew much about anyone back then. We were all trying to figure each other out. How was I supposed to know? How was anyone? It got so bad that Hana had to help Uo carry her to her room where she spent the rest of the day. By the time that Hatori got there she was better. No runny red nose, no sneezing, nothing. She was back to her ditzy self.

Hatori had no clue at the time but by the time that damn rat told him, it was pretty clear that she was allergic to cat dander. CATS! Catsme! This is not the way it should go. Why couldn't it have been easy, you know? I tell her that I'm falling for her and then she tells me and we lean in and kiss.

Simple.

God damn it! All I want to do is kiss her, that's all I can think of. Will her pink lips be as sweet? Does she have soft lips because they look pretty soft? Will the inside of her mouth be dry or wet? Will she have her eyes open or closed? I'm banking on closed. She seems like the type to close her eyes.

"Hey orangey!"

Damn it! Not that damn yankee! I do **not** need to see her right now.

"Cat got you're tongue?"

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

So I leave you here! You wanna know more review. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!

Thanx to the following for reading and reviewing:

Silver Wolf Pup

Just for you, YOU get a chocolate chip cookie!


	3. Chapter 3

So let me just start by saying Thank You to everyone that reviewed:::: hugs everyone::::

So here for all of you who have read the last two is ta da-da-da . . . . Chapter three. It took awhile but here you are . . . .

Disclaimer: Just because I wish I owned them doesn't make it come true.

* * *

Chocolate

Collective2220

­­

"Cat got you're tongue?"

**Kyo POV**

**Shit, not her.**

Tohru giggles.

_Tohru POV_

_I know it's not that funny but I know he's a cat so yeah, it's a bit funny. The best part is the comeback. The way they argue back and forth, it's just like family. But then again Uo is family just like Hana and Shigure and Yuki and Momiji as well as everyone else. We are . . . . A family. That is ever except for Kyo. I mean I could never see Kyo as part of that. He is but it's different. He was and is something more. Not sure I can explain it but he is. More that is . . . _

_Is he okay? He doesn't look like he's breathing._

And Tohru would be right. Kyo's just staring at her like if it was for the first time. Maybe in some way it is. He sees her but then again he also sees himself with her. Laughing, touching, and holding hand with her. It reminds him of what he wrote.

A/N: From here on out Kyo's POV will be in **bold**, while Tohru's will be _italics._

**Don't think about it! Just tell the Yankee to mind her own business and leave. You do it all the time, why is this time so different?**

"Oi! Well I think the cat did get his tongue. Great!! Finally some peace and quite around here what with you opening your mouth all the time. This'll be fun!"

"Uo, I don't think he looks too good. Maybe we should take him to the nurse's office?"

"Nah, besides he always look pasty. I think it's the orange hair. Too bright for my taste. Good thing he's not."

"Look woman! I've already told you THIS is my natural color."

"He speaks!" Uo proclaims. Not that she cares much. About him that is. "There goes my day."

"You really don't look too good, Kyo. Have you eaten anything yet? Because I know that you left early . . . "Tohru stalls her rambling

_He really doesn't look good. He seems like he's sleeping but awake. Is it even possible to be asleep with your eyes open like that? If that's the case Kyo's doing a really great job. I should ask him to show me._

She reaches out to touch his forehead, _maybe he has a fever_, but he jumps back. No really, he did. A good couple of feet.

"I'm fine. Just didn't sleep well. That's all." Kyo bites out.

"Oh . . . . . okay.Tthen." Tohru replies in a little voice as she turns to walk out of the room. A bit sad that Kyo jumped away but too busy thinking about the whole sleep while walking thing to be too bumped out by it.

The door closes with a quite thunk.

"You should be nicer to her. Like Prince Charming. He knows how to treat Tohru." Uo claims. Again, she doesn't care about that kid either, but sometimes you just have to push to get it going.

"Leave ME alone. I don't wanna have anything to do with that punk unless I'm kicking his ass. Got that Yankee?!!"

"You really are a jerk, but since we're friends, I'll let you get away with it this time. I gotta find Tohru." Uo says as she walks towards the door "I shouldn't be the only one" is heard as the doors slam shut.

**Was I that mean to her? I was just being myself . . . Uggghhh. And that's the problem**. Kyo starts to run his hand through his hair, gripping it towards the nape.**I gotta find her. Make sure that she didn't take it the wrong way. She probably doesn't know anything to take it the wrong way. I can't have her touching me. I just can't. I don't want to know how soft her hand is against my skin. **:::Groans:::**Don't go there. Don't do it. Don't think about having her scent on me. That'll be bad. Stupid Zodiac!!! It's one of the worst things about being a cat. I can smell her for days on my clothes when she's done folding them. Just like when she's done cleaning with my room. Her scent lingers from room to room and I'm always two steps behind her, just collecting her scent on my clothes.**

"Oh God!"

"Talking to yourself now. That's to be expected from someone so stupid."

"Rrrrrgggghhhhhh!!!! Shut up will ya? No one was talking to you anyways." Kyo snarled

"I came looking for Tohru." Yuki replied as if Kyo hadn't just yelled at him.

"She ain't here so leave already."

Yuki narrowed his eyes as he looked over to the cat. "What did you say to her?" He asked in a leveled tone.

"What are you talking about?!?"

"You get flustered when you do something towards her. So again, what did you say to her?" He asked again.

"I didn't SAY anything." **This, **Kyo thought**, is true.**

Yuki starts to turn around the way he came before saying "I hope that you're right" as he goes in search of Ms. Honda.

**I hate that rat bastard**. Is the only thing Kyo can come up with as he slumps back in his seat to think about a girl, a dream and a plan.

* * *

So I leave you with that. Teee Heee. As you might notice it is a bit longer to quench your thirst. LOL

Ja ne!!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the long wait::bows down to you all:: I've been working six days a week at work because we're short staffed so coming home to a computer after working on one for more than 10 hours straight is not my idea of fun. Work is still the same but I've been writing this on breaks and lunches trying to get it right, so here you go. . .

::with a wave of my arm::

Here you go chapter four. By the way ::mumbling:: I don't own fruits basket but if I keep playing the lottery it might happen! Kyo will be mine.

* * *

Chocolate

Collective2220

Part Four

"This isn't gonna work. How am I supposed to convince her to go out with me? Me?"

Kyo starts banging his head on the wall. "This" bang "won't" bang "work" bang, thud.

"Okay that one really hurt." He starts rubbing the back of his head trying to think of something, anything. He scoots down on his bed, now lying down

**Kyo POV** (A/N: will be in bold later on)

**She's not gonna wanna go out with me. She's probably just nice to everyone. I'm sure that it doesn't matter to her. I don't matter to her. **He punches his pillow, in anger. **She probably likes him better anyway. **He rolls over to sleep with that thought on his mind.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Tohru was at the stove as usual. Not that she minded, it was the best way for her to work through her problems. It gave her a sense of peace except now. She was a little worried that Kyo hadn't come downstairs for dinner. No one knew what to make of it. Yuki said not to worry about it but she did.

_Tohru POV_ (A/N: now will be in italics)  
_Maybe he just fell asleep. He must be tired from all the rehearsals that we've been having lately. _She smiles to herself. _He looked great earlier in his costume. The red really looked good on him. Maybe I should tell him so he wouldn't get so nervous. _She starts putting away the leftovers in containers. _He does seem to be more nervous lately._

"Is everything okay, Honda-san?"

"Oh", she turns around "Yuki. Are you still hungry? I still have plenty since Kyo didn't eat any."

"No, that's all right." He smiles at her. " I was wondering if everything was alright. You seem to be worried."

"It's nothing important. I'm just worried about tomorrow."

"Yes, the play should be great, now with the changes that they made." He starts laughing. "They still have you as the mean sister. Are you sure that you can play that role?"

"Yes, I can. And stop laughing it's not that funny. I worked really hard so that I could be mean." The minute she said it though, she joined Yuki in the laughs.

After a few more, they had enough room to catch their breaths. " Is that all you're worried about Honda-san? Because there seems to be a lot more than the play that put that look on your face."

"I. . . it's just that. I'm not sure exactly." Tohru sits down. She starts to shake her head. "I feel out of place somehow. . ." She let it fall after that. She wasn't sure what to say or how much to say.

"What is it?" Yuki asked in a hushed tone as he too, sat down, and reached out for her hand.

Tohru took a deep shuddering breath. "I'm not sure. It's only the last few days that I've been this way. Unsure of what to say and do in front of him." She shakes her head so that the ribbons start to unravel. "I'm a mess all the time."

"What are you talking about?" Yuki whispers. He has an idea of who the "him" might be. There might have been a time a few weeks ago that he would've gotten upset and stormed to his door to beat him up, but not anymore. He realized in his own way that what he felt for her was different. "Tohru, Tohru, Tohru. It's all right." He whispered to her, hoping that would make sense to her. "All you have to do is be yourself, isn't that what your mother always told you?"

Tohru lifts her head and looks Yuki straight in the eye and says "You're right. Thank you." She pats his hand as she gets up from her seat. Yuki, too, gets up from his seat to watch her walk out of the kitchen. "I hope she tells him soon, I don't think I can take anymore of his pouting." With that he, too, walks out of the kitchen into the living area.

It's probably a good thing that neither one of them saw that the shadow move when they both left the kitchen.

* * *

The wait was worth it right? If you think so please review. ::bows to you:: Thank You 


	5. Chapter 5

I just realized that I never said where this whole thing took place at. If you've read the mangas then it'll makes sense that this is right in between volumes 13 to 15. If you've never read the mangas, that's ok too because I'll try my best to make sure that this whole thing makes sense. Really I will try.

Now on with the ::mumbles:: I don't own Fruits Basket ::: in louder voice::: but my day will come. Oh Yes!!

(A/N: before I forget the **bold** print are Kyo POVs)

* * *

Chocolate

Chapter Six

"Knock knock"

"Mmmmm"

The rustling of sheets can be heard as the door slowly opens. No noise to let the sleeper get a chance. The only sound that can be heard throughout is the rustle of sheets sliding on skin as the sleeper moves room one position to the next. Sun's barely starting to peak, casting some light into this place to land across the head, slowly highlighting strands of hair.

Fingers reach out to play with them, fascinated by the play of light. Watching the morning sun glint through them as his fingers caress them at the same time. Marveling at how soft it feels and trying to find something to compare it to. This is one of the few times that Kyo gets to show this. This softness that's inside of him for her because of her.

He was supposed to wake her up because she wanted a head start on practicing for the play. He chuckles lightly, **"there's just something wrong about her trying to play a mean role." **He thinks to himself. So he knocked and knocked a few times. When he didn't get an answer, he figured he can just shake her away. Plan set, he opened the door, closed it and stopped.

This is the third times that he's been inside her room. The first time was when he came crashing in, literally, through the roof. The second time was when he was fixing the major whole he created. Either times was not a good memory. He turns his head to the left to see a dresser lined up with hair ribbons and barrettes. **She always has her hair tied back somehow. **A look to his right finds a desk littered with papers. He can see that that she studies really hard from all the trash in the wastebasket.

The rustling is what captures his attention towards the center of the room, where she's fast asleep on her side. One handunderneathher cheek and the other lying by her side, both looking natural and comfortable. Kyo walked over, enamored by the look of her asleep. This is the only chance that he might get, so he's taking.

**She's so warm, even hair hair's warm. **He caresses the top of her head and follows it down the bangs that have been swept aside in her sleep, to rest his hand against her forehead down to cup her cheek.

**She's even softer here. I wonder if she feels like that everywhere.** (A/N: Naughty . )

He can't remember if there was a time when he was this close to her, to tough her without being watched. He brushes his thumb across her cheek, feeling the weight of it, burning it into his memory.

"Mmmm"

He stops not sure if she's gonna wake up. Wishing hat she did so that he can see her expression but also dreading it. She burrows further into the pillow and caressing his hand in turn. It reminded him of how cats stretch out their bodies when petted. That made him smile. He kept on smiling as he traced his hand from her cheek down to the air of lips that have haunted him for months now. He moves his thumb from the corner of one side to sweep it across the other. Starting with the top lip and coming across the bottom one, he lets his thumb glide to the center where he feels it's a little fuller. Pressing his thumb lightly into that indent, he tests out the fullness, making his mind wander with what's inside.

**I should stop. This is crazy**. He thinks as his thumb is still playing with her lip. **I shouldn't have her touched her in the first place. What's wrong with me? I should've just stayed outside that damn door and kept knocking till she woke up. This is a bad idea.**

Bad idea was starting to have a different ring to it because he doesn't move away from her. He stays right where he was when he started this. His thumb still pressed to her bottom lip, still gliding from side to side. Lightly pressing in at the center. "Was it?"

Being this close to her, finally touching her didn't seem like a bad idea. There was nothing bad about how she made him feel. He decided right then and there that this was a good thing. Kyo nodded his head so it was made clear to no one but himself. Being this close to her, he would do anything to make sure he stays here.

She stirred again, this time her breath expelling from her mouth to cares the contours of his thumb. She was snoring. He chuckled to himself, realizing that he didn't even notice. Her mouth opens a little, inhaling and exhaling. He moves his thumb away from that temptation to clench it to his side.

He stands by her, not touching, just watching her now. He's afraid that if he moves to soon, it'll break the peacefulness of it all. Afraid that this will be the only chance for him. **It's bad enough that she's all I can think about. I wonder if she even knows that I'm waiting for her. If she knows that she's the reason that I wake up every morning.**

He bends down to her ear.

"Tohru . . ." He swallows the lump in his throat. He turns to look at her. This close up, she's flawless, pure perfection. The light from the sun is reflecting off of her cheekbones and lips that he's aching to touch again. This close to her he could kiss her. He turns back to her ear, holding on to that thought.

"Tohru. . . I--"

A creak in the hallway stops him. He moves away from her to walk over to the door. He presses his ear up against the wood, checking for more noises. **Better not be that perverted old man. Alright I don't hear anything now. Maybe it was just my imagination**.

He takes one look back at her as he reaches for the doorknob.

"I want. . . I'll tell you later." He whispers as he opens the door. He steps out of her room and leans against the door. He looks up at the ceiling wondering when later's gonna be.

She hears to door shut and opens her eyes. She's already crying not sure if it's because she lied to him by pretending to be asleep or because she wanted him to keep on touching her. She sits up and cries into her hands in way that she hasn't done since in awhile.

"Kyo. . ." she whispers

* * *

I had acually typed this up a few days back but it wasn't uploading the whole thing and i was way too lazy to cut it up. That and it would kil the flow of this. Pls review let me know if you like the way it's heading. I promise it'll be good!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey you guys I'm back. I needed to put this all down on paper before my frustration gets me into trouble. Work really sucked. There are so many stupid people out there in the world that it makes me cringe.

There was a minor error in the last chapter. It was chapter five not six, because this is chapter six. Tee hee hee!! And man, were there a lot of grammar errors but I was way too tired to care I think. I'm totally surprised by the people that read this and respond back. Every msg has been great and funny and always makes me come back, so THANK YOU::: I scream out loud while gathering everyone for a group hug:::

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

**Bold** Kyo thoughts, _Italics_ Tohru thoughts.

* * *

Chapter Six (really it is!)

"Did you get to speak with her?"

"No, but she was quite busy." Came the reply in a deep voice. "She was speaking with Yuki last night."

"I see. Do you what about?"

"I only got to hear the end when she thanked him."

"Mmmm. What could he have said that it deserved a thank you?"

* * *

"So how's practice going?" Yuki asked.

"It's hard to be the mean one. How do they do it all the time?" Tohru asked in a faint whisper.

They were sitting outside, in front of the kitchen, eating ice cream and taking a break from their studies. Tohru had been practicing on her lines all morning and Yuki was working on some items for the student committee. Neither one had seen Kyo yet. Tohru had wanted to tell someone about what had happened this morning but was a little scared about how she felt that she thought it would be better not to. She still wasn't sure what she wanted to happen and it's been hours since that morning.

"It's okay Honda-san, you'll get it." Yuki smiled at her.

"I'm not so sure I can do this. I've been trying for hours but I keep crying when I have to yell at Cinderella." She mentioned. Not to mention that she also cried at every part.

"Maybe you should practice with the rest of the group, to make it easier on you."

"I tried that when we started on scene two but I cried then too. I told myself that I could do this but it's looking like it might be a little too hard."

"You just have to keep on believing that you can do this and everything will fall through." Yuki encouraged her.

"Oh how's your work coming along?"

"It's coming. . . at this rate nothing will happen for the exception of Kimi being murdered by that fan club. They do go to extreme lengths."

Tohru giggles at this. She like everyone else knows that it's true. Their adoration of Yuki Sohma should be put into a shrine, but knowing those girls, that's already done.

"You should try practicing with one person, that way it would be a lot easier for you. Try with Hanajima since she's playing Cinderella." He mentioned to her.

"She's a bit busy with her studies since we have to finals soon."

"I thought she never studied."

"Oh, she does but only during finals. She says "That as long as you pass your finals then what's the point of studying before hand." She laughs as she says it.

"O...kay then. How about Uo?"

"Oh no. I couldn't ask her. She works at the restaurant plus she just started working at the drug store." Tohru shakes her head a little at that thought. There was no way that she could ask such a favor from her friends. They've already done so much for her that asking for anything else would seem like taking advantage of them. Of course if you were ever to ask either of the two, they would probably say that they would do anything for her because she has done so much for them.

"I think that I'll just keep practicing with the group and here in the house after."

"I can practice with you later if you like." He smiled at her.

"That would be great."

* * *

**Why can't I just tell her?** Is the running thought in Kyo's head. He's been up on the roof since he left Tohru's room, not sure of where else to go. **Ok what if just grabbed her and told her? Nah, that's not the way. What if I wrote it down? Oh wait, I tried that. The only good it did was leave a mess. There has to be a way that I can tell her because I can't keep going like this. I can't keep dreaming about her. The thing this morning was bad. Well not bad but I want to be able to do that and have her look at me. Have her want me just as much as I want her. I want to be able to touch her whenever I wanted because I can. **

"Damn it." He starts running his hand through his red hair. He keeps staring at the cloudless sky thinking that's** the same shade of her eyes**.

"There's gotta be someway . . . ."

Of course there's always a way, either long or short but there's a way. Who would've known that he would figure it out when he finally went downstairs? He had finally gotten tired of sitting up there for two reasons: 1) he couldn't think of anything anymore but her and 2) it was cold. God, how hates cold weather and everything that goes with it. That and he was hungry. He hadn't eaten anything in trying to escape Tohru this morning. He was afraid that she would look at him and just know. (A/N: if he only knew)

* * *

The growling of his stomach got louder and louder as he made his way to the kitchen where the object of his affection was sitting down at the table trying, very hard mind you, to get these lines right. Just seeing her there made his heart stop and pick up again with a faster tempo. She was gripping her hair in one fist making the ribbon snake down her back while reading. **She has such a look of concentration**, he thought to himself no wonder he loved her. **Do I? Is that what this feeling is?**

He never got the answer to that because right then and there, she turned around in her chair and looked right at him.

_Oh Mom, can you see him? Can you see how gorgeous he is? _

He's the reason that she can't remember her lines. She's been trying now for a more than an hour but she keeps skimming to the parts where the prince dances with the sisters. Out of all the scenes that's the one that she wants to practice but only with Kyo. Ever since this morning he's all that she's been able to think about. Ok well that's not entirely true but the way that he touched her has been on her mind. _Mama, if you can only see they way that he touched me? He makes me feel special. _She took him in, starting from his fiery red hair that falls down his brows to cover his bright eyes. Her eyes spanned the width of shoulders, to his narrow hips and long legs but her interest was caught on his hands. _Those were the same ones that touched me earlier. Those are the hands that touched my hair and cradled my head. Those are the fingers that caressed my lips. Those are the hands that I want back on me._

With that thought, she could feel the blush crawl up but she never stopped looking at him. He in turn looked his fill of her. Kyo couldn't help but think about how his hands held her hair and just how much he wanted her hair to cascade over him. He remembered the feel of her lips and wondered if it would feel the same if it was lips rather than his thumb that was touching her.

**I guess there's only one way to find out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey you guys welcome back to another exciting day!! I just had to put this to paper and post the minute it was done!YAY! I'm way too giddy to know what you guys think about this one, so as always review or just say hi, whatever but please review!

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

**Bold**Kyo thoughts and _Italics_Tohru thoughts

* * *

Chocolate

Chapter Seven

_He's coming this way. What am I gonna do? What am I gonna say? Oh Mom, what am I supposed to do?_

"Hi." He said in a low voice. Unsure of what to do or say, he figured a "hi" would brake the ice. Talking was something that he's working hard to control on right now considering his thoughts and where they were leading him.

"H-Hi." She stuttered. _What am I gonna do? Does he know? NO!! He can't know. He just can't! He can't!_

Of course he didn't know that she was awake this morning but he wished she was. He wished that he was able to pull her out of that chair and haul her into his arms. He wished that he was able to tell her this feeling that happened only when he looked at her. He wished, he wished, he wished he was able to be man enough for her.

Right there looking at her, as a blush slowly creeps along her skin, he's at a loss. Not sure what to say, not sure what to do he looks and looks at her. The brief look he got this morning is nothing compared to her, awake, and knowing that she's doing the same.

**Will she always blush when I look at her? Will she still blush if I were to lean into her? **

_Will he always look at me like that? Will he look like that if I leaned into him?_

No matter what their thoughts lead to, there they were. Standing less than three feet apart with the only thing stopping them is that neither one of them is sure what to do. Tohru's never felt this way towards anyone while Kyo has never gotten the chance to get this close to someone and hope that love might be there.

The silence was heavy with unshared feelings and heat. Neither one was in a hurry to end it yet they both wanted to say something, anything it didn't matter as long as something was said. With each passing moment the heat in Kyo's eyes got bolder as his eyes roamed her face while Tohru's eyes glittered with feelings as she looked at him and looked.

Tohru finally released her hair in the death grip that she had and moved it to her cheeks. She felt hot, everywhere that he looked at her. She slowly rose up out of her chair as Kyo started to walk over to her. They both met each other in the center of kitchen, just looking at each other. Kyo reached up to gather some of that hair into his hands. Feel it caress his hands as he separated the strands to watch the kitchen lights gleam off of it. He slowly bent his head down as he raised his hand to gather the scent of her juniper shampoo. **So this is coming from her. So this is what she brings with her when she comes in to my room**, he thought. He caressed his cheek against that smell, wanting it all over him, wanting her all over him. With that thought he moves head back to look directly at her.

This close up, she can see that he has flecks of gold in his irises. She can see the auburn highlight in his hair as it falls down over his eyes. She can see the beginning of laughter lines around a mouth that she's been dreaming about. She lifts her left hand and slightly rests it against his right cheek.

His hand is still wrapped in her hair and her hand is against his cheek as they slowly take that one last step to be against each other. His chest against hers, his thighs barely grazing hers as she stands on tip toe to be closer to him. He lets go of her hair so that he can copy her and caress her cheek. He sweeps his thumb across, feeling the heat that comes off of her. **My god, she's beautiful**, is his one thought as he keeps looking at her. Tohru moves her hand from his cheek to his lips, tracing the lower lip with her index finger. Feeling very bold, she swipes it across once, twice taking in the softness that she finds.

"Tohru . . ."

She looks up to him, never realizing that she had been looking at her finger caress his bottom lip, and she finds the courage to lean in to him just as he leaned into her.

She closes her eyes just as –

"Tooooohhrrruu!!! Where are you? I have the most splendid surprise for you!! Toooohhhhrruu!!"

They jump out of each other's arms both blushing profusely. Afraid that he might get caught touching her, he walks two steps away, just in case.

"Tooohhruu!!! Here you are. I've been looking for you all over the place." Momiji cries as he tries to propel towards her if it wasn't for the arm that held him back.

**Stupid rabbit!**

_Momiji!!_

"KYYYOOOO! Let me go! Let me go. I wanna hug Tohru."

"Look here pipsqueak! What's tha matter with knocking? You can't just rush into other peoples homes without invitation."

"Oh but I did knock. I knocked and knocked and when no one answered I turned the knob and the door was open. I called the house but no one answered." He narrowed his eyes at Kyo "how come you didn't answer the phone if you were here?"

"The phone didn't ring—" At least Kyo doesn't remember a phone ringing. He looked over Momiji's head to Tohru but she's looking down at the floor. **Does she regret it? **As he looks at her he keeps thinking**, maybe she didn't want me. Maybe she never did. Was she trying to stop me?**

"Kyo! Let me go already. Hey! Are you listening?"

He lets go not caring anymore if he runs to her or not. He glances over to her but she's still looking at the floor. **Yeah, everything's written on her face. She doesn't want me!** And with that he walks away out of the kitchen and the house.

"Tohru are you okay?" Momiji asks her, not aware that he had done anything wrong.

"Momiji. Would it be alright if you came back later? I think I'm going to take nap. I'm pretty tired." She mumbles as she keeps on looking down. Not waning to let anyone see the tears, she takes off running towards the stairs.

* * *

So what did you guys think? I know that I'm gonna get some evil glares from some of you ::I glare back:: but it leads to a great opening for the next chapter, trust me. Elie, this one was for you! 


	8. Chapter 8

So here we are again. Chapter 8!! This is a big thing for me. First story to past the first chapter!! Woo Hooo!! I want to celebrate but I'm gonna hold that off until I hit chapter 10 or 2,000 hits whatever comes first!!

okay when i was writing this two days ago i was at like 1,800 hits or something like that, so thanx to Murphy's law, i write that one sentance and i come back to see that i currently have a bit more than 3,000 hits. So i am celebrating tommorow. Woo Hoo!!!

I want to thank Elie and Silver Wolf Pup for the encouragement. Elie when are writing your next story? I can't wait!

(A/N: **bold**Kyo thoughts, _italics_Tohru thoughts)

Disclaimer:ithurtsbutidon'townfruitsbasket

* * *

Chocolate

Chapter Eight

_I'm hitting the stairs as fast as I can climb. I can't keep this up! If only I can get to my room. . ._

This is the only thing that matters to her right now. Getting to her room, she slams the door shut to lean against it. She's trying to breath but it's caught up with the tears that are trekking down her cheeks. Cheeks still hot from Kyo's touch. Her cheeks, her mouth have never felt this tender before. She can still feel his heat along her chest and thighs where he barely touched her. She raises her hand to touch her lips, lips that were so close to his. _He was going to kiss me and there's nothing that I would've done to stop him_. The tears are coming down a lot faster now plastering her eye lashes together in clumps making it harder for her to keep her eyes open.

_His heat makes me dizzy. I can't talk when I'm around him. I can't really look him in the eye because he might be able to tell just how much he means to me. I'm never sure what to do with myself when he's in the room. I can't DO anything but watch him. Watch him walk across the room, watch him stretch before practice, watch him drink water and hope that some it will spill across his chin and down his throat and wish that he was mine_.

"Mom, I wish you were here. I really need you, Mom!"

"Wonder what happened?" asks a confused Momiji to an empty room. He's not sure what happened but he has the feeling that it was his fault how it ended. (A/N: Sorry Momiji fans, but it had to be done.)

A few yards up a winding path from the Sohma house, a pissed off Kyo is aimlessly walking. **I was so close. I finally had her in my arms. SHE was touching me god damn it! She was touching me. She's the one that reached for me. I . . . Damn that stupid rabbit. If it wasn't for him, I still would've been in the kitchen and I would be kissing her. Unless she didn't want to kiss me. Maybe she was doing it because she pitied me, since I'm the cat and all. That stupid curse ruins everything. It . . . No, no, she felt for me. She wanted me. I felt it, her need . . . **

That thought led to what else could have happened. He knows that there was no way that one kiss was going to be enough for him. He's been thinking about her for months, so yeah one wasn't going to cover it. The thought of kissing her stopped him in his tracks. He remembers how her lips parted when she was staring down at his. He remembers the slight blush that crept along her cheeks as she toyed with his lips. **What the fuck am I doing out here? **With that thought he runs back the way he came, hoping that she can still blush that way. All you hear are his footsteps as he hits the ground, every step bringing him closer to the house. **I shouldn't have left. I should have taken her up the stairs and into a room. Better yet, I should have kicked the bunny out. I should've taken him out and her in my room**. Every step that he takes brings him one step closer to her, to her scent, to her warmth that he needed. He slows down as he sees the house in view. He remembers the first time that he came here and how much he hated the thought that he would have to spend the rest of his short life here. Never knowing that what was inside was going to change him and his life. Never realizing that there was someone that wasn't afraid of him or repulsed by him. Here was someone that genuinely cared whether he was hurt, sad, hungry or whatever. She was in that house and he ran away from her because of a stupid thing like being caught.

He starts to run faster, up the few stairs to the door that leads into the kitchen. **She's still here; I can still smell her, but where?** He leaves the kitchen, going towards the sitting area but he can tell that she's not there. He goes towards the dining area but all he sees is a note on the table. He walks over and glances at it. It's from Momiji apologizing about earlier. It doesn't matter right now, nothing matters but finding her. He can feel that no one's in the house. He has no idea how long it'll be before someone else comes home but he knows that THIS will never happen again.

He goes up the stairs, taking two at a time, he looks into the first room, no one. He moves on to Yuki's room but he already knows that there's no one in there. He goes towards his room, hoping that she's in there. He opens it but it's just like he left it this morning, a mess from a restless night of sleep. He stands in the doorway, one hand still on the knob, when he hears it. Crying in the next room, the kind that comes from deep inside.

He walks over to the end of the hallway, one hand reaching out to the door, not sure what to say to her. He's not sure that he can even talk, considering the thoughts that are going through his head. Before he can do anything, the door opens and there she is. Fresh trails of tears are shimmering across her cheeks. Without thinking, he reaches out to wipe them away and in the process bring her face closer to his.

"Tohru—"

With one hand still on the doorknob and another on her cheek, he leans down and kisses her. It's a brief taste that begs for another. Simple brushing of lips yet it generates heat. He lets go to look at her. _He came back, thank god he came back_ and with that thought, she leans over to kiss him the same way he kissed her. She pressed her lips to his, slowly she would lean away only to come back again and again. He let go of the door so that he can hold her with both arms, moving the one on her cheek to hair while the other was around her waist. She had both of her hands across his chest when he gathered her closer to him. She leans back as he does this but she doesn't get a chance for anything else because Kyo comes back to take her lips again. This time he takes her bottom lip and starts to nibble on it, taking slow licks across the center, filing himself with the scent of her, the taste of her. He grips her hair at the back of her nape as he starts to lick the seam of her closed mouth, not sure what he wants from her but knowing that there's more. The sudden tug of her hair makes her gasp into his mouth, giving him an opening. He moves his tongue to lick her teeth as he slowly moves in to touch his tongue to hers. The sudden jolt makes him grip her waist tighter as he turns her towards the door.

The feeling of the cold wood brings Tohru back and with one last nibble of his tongue lets him go to lean her head against the wood.

"Kyo" she whispers to him, wanting him to look at her.

He lifts his head up at the sound of her voice. He's never heard it like this. It's lower than normal with an urgency that he feels run through him. He looks at her lips first; the raspberry hue captures his attention. The bottom lip is redder due to the attention he gave it, something he's willing to do again. She reaches up to capture his attention and all she can see is heat. _He's looking at me like he can eat me for dessert. His eyes are so much darker now. _As he leans down towards her again, some hair falls across his forehead as he captures her again. She takes his lower lip into her mouth and teases it with nibbles and small sweeps of her tongue. She lets go long enough to take his top lip and do the same. He takes her bottom lip and does the same but this time it's a bit rougher as he bites her lip and licks it to soothe. The hand on her waist moves a bit further up leaving a trail of heat in its wake. He moves a step closer into her, pushing himself against her, wanting to be as close as he can without hurting her. Her hands on his chest start to move further up, one towards the nape of his neck, while the other moves up to his shoulder to travel down his back. She can feel the beginning of muscle bunch under her hands as he moves his arm up from the small of her back, creating circles along the way.

He moves his lips back a bit just so that they barely touch hers, to look into her heated eyes.

"Tohru." He whispers against her lips, making them tingle.

She grasps his neck a little tighter as she feels his voice slither along her lips down to her heart. _Has he always said my name like that? Will he say it like that tomorrow?_ She starts to ask herself as she feels the strands of his fiery hair against her fingers. She never realized just how much heat he carries along with him, _maybe it's the hair_. She moves her head down a bit towards his neck so that she can lay her lips against his color bone. _He smells so good. Kinda earthy with a bit of sweat_, as she rubs her nose back and forth to keep it in.

"You have to stop that, Tohru." He softly growls at her. Her movements along his neck are driving him crazy. Crazy enough to keep on kissing her until neither one can breathe again. He wants . . . he wants to keep her along with him especially if she keeps licking his collarbone. "Tohru, you're driving me nuts," he growls at her with untold emotion. "We have to . . . we have to stop . . ." he tries to catch his breath, "before someone shows up."

She probably wouldn't have stopped licking him if it wasn't for what he said and the creak that she heard. It sounded like it came from one of the steps. She tilts her head back to look at him, to ask him if he, too, heard it but right then Kyo blocked her sight as he came back to kiss her. With one long lick across her bottom lip, she opens her mouth so that she can take his bottom lip into her mouth.

No one could see them from where they stood by her door. No one would even know that they were there. No one at all except for the shadow that came back down the way it came. As the shadow moved all it could think about was that next time try to avoid that second step up.

* * *

So there you guys go. Chapter Nine is in the works right now. I'm trying to make them a bit longer as i go along but I'm not sure if you guys are willing to sit through the whole thing. I tend to write and just keep going till i run out of fuel, which is chocolate, so then i stop and got to bed cuz working at 7am sucks especially when i post at times like 1am. So yeah! Let me know if you guys prefer short or long chapters, Majority wins!

Pls review. the more reviews, the faster i type and post. Thank you guys again!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey you guys!! Long time no see!! I know that it's taken me longer than what I wanted to get this on paper and even longer to post it up here and I'm really sorry about that!!! I want say thanx for getting this story where it's currently at!!! From the replies that a lot of you sent, air conditioning helped in the last couple of chapters. .

If it doesn't make any sense, pls let me know. I'm writing this as I'm coming off of a 12 hr work shift on day 7, so as you can try to understand, I'd rather be sleeping but I said this was gonna be out, so here it is!

Disclaimer: **YOU** know that I don't own 'em.

* * *

Chocolate

Chapter Nine

"That stupid girl!! Who the fuck does she think she is? Does she honestly think that she can take him? Does she believe that her "love" will save him? Any of them? Stupid cow!! She's a nobody!! A goddamn nobody!! She can barely save herself so what makes her think that she can save him? HIM?!!? Out of all of them, she chooses to save that monster?? I'll show her how things work around here. No one will ever think of making the same damn mistake after I get done with the twit." Objects can be heard as they hit the walls and floors, instantly shattering in the current warpath.

"Wait a minute! Maybe I can use her to my advantage?"

"Oh this'll be great!! She'll say that she loves him, he'll believe her and then like the rest she'll learn to hate him. That will be the best thing anyone can ask for!! Yes!! This will be completely perfect. I can't wait to see this happen. I should go get popcorn . . . maybe some snacks."

Laughter can be heard through out the room as it bounces against the walls. It's the kind that slowly takes a life of it's own as it wounds around a room to leak out through the cracks. It's a laughter that can be heard in the hallway and out past the front parlor as people look around wondering as to why she would be in a good mood.

* * *

The silence stretched out in the hallway as all four of them sat at the kitchen table looking down at their untouched food. Each one lost in their own thoughts, not caring about anything really. All except for Shigure who happened to be gushing about the great dinner he planned and made all by himself.

"Tohru, you're not eating. I worked so hard on this. Don't you like it?!?" Shigure whined out loud.

"Oh, OH, yes . . . it's very good." The stench alone makes her stop from taking the full spoon to her mouth.

"Who knew that you can take simple ingredients and turn it in to this? What is this supposed to be? Yuki asks in a steady voice. "Isn't this considered child abuse?"

"Yuki!!! You're saying that to hurt my feelings. You're always doing that! Well I'm tired of it. I did this so that Tohru can relax for the night."

"She would relax a lot more if you didn't treat her like a maid."

"Oh no, no, no! I love doing all the cooking. I don't mind. Really!!" She smiles at Shigure. "I'm very happy that you made . . . um . . . what did you call it again?"

"The ohsofantasticShigurelovesTohruspecialcurry!!!" He says with great fanfare. He can hear trumpets in his head as confetti sprinkles down from the ceiling while he spins in it carrying an "I love Tohru" banner that he worked on.

"Curry?!? You call this curry?!? YOU are such an idiot! How can you mess up curry?" Kyo mutters while shaking his head. "All you need to do is add water."

"I don't care what either one of you two thinks as long as Tohru likes it." He turns to her, still holding his banner in his hands. "You like it don't you?"

She looks from Shigure to the plate of burnt curry and back again. It might have been okay if it wasn't for the smell. It might have been better if she could figure out what the moving object was. It might have been better if she knew for sure that it was curry. It might have been better if she didn't have to try to eat it but that's what she did. She picked up her spoon and loaded it with as much curry as possible. She looked at that spoon and made the mistake of looking at Shigure who clearly told her with his face that she would be labeled a saint by doing this. She took a deep breath and before she could change her mind, shoved the spoon in her mouth.

"Tohru . . ."

"Miss Honda . . ."

"Little Flower . . ."

She tried to chew her way through it so that she could swallow and be done but it was a lot tougher than what it looked like on the bowl. _Was that a carrot? How did he do this?_

_This curry's going to kill me. _All of them were waiting for her to say something. Shigure was waiting for praising words while the other two were hoping the opposite. They kept waiting while she kept chewing. She took a drink of water hoping that would help the dryness of it, but that might have made it worse. . . .

"Did you say that you have to add water to curry?"

"What do you mean? Of course, you didn't do what it said on the box." Kyo tired now, yells at him.

"Spit it out Miss Honda! It will only make you sick!"

::cough cough::

"It's very . . . cough . . . good Shig . . . cough . . . ure." She looks up with a smile.

* * *

"He did say that you were gonna get sick." Kyo states through the door to the bathroom. Right after that kitchen fiasco, Tohru ran upstairs to the bathroom needing to get the taste out of her mouth.

"Do you have to remind me?" she mumbles from her seat on the cold tiles next to the toilet. "I didn't want to hurt his feelings." She can still see his face once she had swallowed that piece. _He was so happy! He didn't have to make dinner but the fact that he bothered means a lot to me. Even if it was terrible. I think there's still some of it left inside of me._

**Why couldn't she just say no to him? It's not like his cooking was all that important. Stupid dog!! Made her sick with that stupid thing he made. You could've smelled the rank from a mile away. Seriously why would she eat that?**

He turned his head back towards the bathroom door. **I know exactly why . . . because that's who she is. She's always going to be that way. That's who she's meant to be, the one who cares. **He leans his head against the door**, the one who cared whether or not we had clean laundry, whether or not we ate anything and to remember what our favorites are. That's exactly who she is so why did she kiss me last night?**

He couldn't come up with an answer right there thanks to the fact that Tohru opened the door he was leaning on, thus making him lose his balance and land squarely on top of her.

::POOF::

A cloud of orange dust covers both of them as the full contact from his body on hers and the sexual thoughts he was thinking turns him into an orange tabby, a heavy orange tabby that was sprawled against her chest. **I can't believe I turned** . . . _He's a bit heavy_. _A nice kind of heavy though so that's okay. Can't complain much but I think . . . oh no . . . I'm gonna sneeze. Oh I'm starting to itch too . . . I have to get up . . . _

Just like that, she got up and dropped him on the floor as she started to have a convulsion of coughs and sneezes, not to mention the constant itching from having cat hair all over her. With every breath, she ended up breathing in more dust, which lead to more coughing while Kyo started to pick himself up to entwine himself between her legs, which lead to the sneezing. Keep in mind, none of this was helping her with her cat allergies. She moved away from him and that helped but she could still smell the cat dander plus there was still that dust no matter where she walked.

Kyo stood staring at her from his perch on the ground, not sure if he should try to get close to her again. **It is my fault that she's coughing they way she is. Stupid curse of the cat! Always fucks up some of the better things in my life. Every fucking time too!!**

Before he could finish that thought . . .

::POOF::

More orange dust appeared covering them in it again but this time turning an orange tabby into an orange-haired boy that just happened to be naked and standing in the middle of the hallway with one blushing brown haired girl who just couldn't look away. (A/N: Can we blame her?)

_I should leave_ was the reoccurring thought in her head while **this is bad** went through Kyo's. Neither one moved though. It was hard trying to make their individual bodies move to where they both needed them to go, in separate directions would be best or so they thought.

* * *

And this kids is where I have to leave you. It's a sucky place I know but I have a few more days of work ahead of me before I get a day off and considering how long the shifts have been, I'm totally tired. Hope this helped quench the thirst for a bit see you guys in Chapter Ten.

Until then

Laters!!


	10. Chapter 10

Another day another chapter! I know that in the last one there was no romance but it had to have happened. There is a reason as to why; you just have to keep reading to find out. Again, I just wanna say thanks to you readers. I might be pulling another couple of long hours at work, so if you don't see anything after this you'll know at least why you got this one!!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You know already.

* * *

Chocolate

Chapter Ten

**Would it really be bad if I moved and grabbed her to my room?**

_Would it be wrong if I wanted to kiss him right now?_

They both stared at each other, with a couple of feet separating them. Neither one made a move, too afraid to shatter this moment. It was filled with longing and desires yet no voice but they didn't need it. It was easy to read on their young faces.

Tohru stared at him, very much aware of the fact that he was naked, and not much else. There wasn't anything else to think about. Right in front of her was the one guy that made her feel . . . hot and out of breath. She wasn't sure if it was because she would stop breathing or because he was heat. _I shouldn't be staring at him. This is so wrong but I don't want to leave either. I want to go up to him and kiss him like earlier. I want to rake my hands through his hair and down his neck. I want to feel his pulse against my tongue as I lick his neck._ She looked at his chest, remembering how earlier it was lightly pressed against her, remembering how fast his heart was beating against her own. _I want to . . . god, I want to run my hands down his chest, feel his heat seep into me as I curl into him . . . I want to be able to kiss whenever I wanted and not have to hide around._

**Maybe I should put on my pants**, he thinks to himself, **that way . . .** **who am I kidding? I'm not putting anything on. Fuck, I wanna take her into my room and start up what we were doing. I want to kiss her until she's gasping and then keep on kissing her till I can't take anymore and need to move to her neck. Especially that spot right between her shoulder and neck, where I can taste the rush that she feels when I do that. **He clenches his hands into fists as he remembers her in his arms and trying not to rush her. Trying not to push her because he needs her to want him as is. Needs her to want him as much as he wants her. He looks away from her finding the floor a little less confronting than her stare. **I can't think right now. I just wanna feel her against me, feel her hair against my cheek as I move my lips back and forth against her neck as I lick and nibble. **

He starts to walk towards her as he stretches his hand out for hers. "Tohru . . ." he says in a barely there whisper. He's unsure if this is the right thing to do. He can't let this moment go. It might lead to one of the worst things ever or it could lead him into everything he's ever needed. He looks up towards her, unsure if she's even moved or if she's going to take his hand. He shouldn't have worried for there she was, right in front of him. Literally!! She was staring at his face, making him hotter than before as well as spreading the blush from across his cheeks to his neck. She was standing as close as she could without touching him, yet there was a pressure that was pressing up against both of them.

"Have I ever mentioned that I love the way you say my name?" She whispered into him. "It's the only time that I get to hear it like that."

"Like what?" He rasped back

"Deep and needy. Sometimes a little out of breathe." She stands on her tip toes as she leans in a little more. "Sometimes, it sounds like you just woke up and it was the first thing you said."

"It usually is the first thing I say." He leans in a little more, wanting to kiss her but wanting to hear her talk some more. Nothing is touching yet, the temptation is a little too much but they need this as much as the words. "You're the first thing and last thing that goes through my head. I can't think of anything else most of the time because you're there." He whispers.

"There?"

"Yea, there." He says as he makes to grab for her hand as he moves it over his heart. He looks into her eyes as he says "You've been here for some time now, I just didn't know."

She stares at him wide-eyed, unsure that she heard right.

* * *

so that's where i leave it because i officially have writers block!! NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

It's so pissing me off too because this was all i could come up. I need some help. Any Ideas????? E-mail me if you want to help.

Ja ne!!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanx again to everyone that reviewed. I got a few people that tottally helped me get off the block and start writing, so thank you very much. I needed help and you guys came through, so again thanx.

This one here goes out to Mandie who tottally helped me figure out a way to take what she gave me and make it flow with what i have planned.I'm gonna use the rest in the next upcoming, so don't be mad that it's chopped up! And this is also for TatianaSaphira who told me that i was a meanie for leaving a naked Kyo, and she was right, I am a meanie for doing so but think of how much easier it'll be Tohru later? She doesn't have to do anything about his clothes! -

Disclaimer: No matter how long I wish, It's not happening is it?!?

* * *

Chocolate

Chapter Eleven

I can't breathe. I . . . what did he say? Did he say . . .?

She's still staring into his eyes. Not sure of what she heard. Her breath is shallow as she tries to breathe past the lump in her dry throat. If you thought she was red before, one look at her confirms that the previous blushes were nothing compared to this one. She felt hot both from the rush of blood as well as the hot look that Kyo was giving her. He hasn't once looked away from her since he turned back. It's something that only he's done. No other boy has ever given her the attention that he does or maybe she's never paid attention to any one else but him. There's many things about him that caught her awareness a little at a time but he caught it nonetheless. She knows that people think she's a ditz and maybe in some way she is. She was never told that being the way she is was bad, just that it was who she was. So having a boy talk to her as well as look at her with so much intensity was something that Tohru Honda was definitely not used to. Having a boy that was hot as Kyo be interested in her was definitely something that she's not used to.

Although it looks like something that she's not having an issue with right now.

Her only issue was that she wasn't sure what to do from here. **Did he say what I think he said? There's no way that he's thought about it? Maybe he has? It would be nice to be with him I think? I could touch him whenever I wanted right? I could go to school with him and we can hold hands like they do in books!**

She thought about it and realized that with Kyo, that probably wouldn't happen. Not that it could it's just that the image doesn't fit him. Being with Kyo would involve a lot of rooftop talks where he could hold her in his arms as he talks about the months that he was up in the mountains or about living with Sensei. The more that she thought about it, the more she realized that it might not happen with the curse still on them.

"Tohru?"

She shakes her head a little to clear out the thoughts and takes a really good look at him. She can see that her non answer has scared him a little. There's worry there on top of the heat and she really likes the way that her blood rushes when he's kissing her. She likes the way that his breathe catches when she nibbles on his lower lip.

"You're not joking are you? Because I don't think that I could handle it if you were."

She takes his hand in hers as she continues "I don't want to think that you're saying it out of pity or anything but if you're joking please just stop."

"Why would you think that? I never once saw you like that. Just the other way around. You're the only reason that I stayed in this house. At the beginning this was the last place that I would have thought of as home but since then . . ." He shrugs, unsure if it's something that should be said. He's so used to keeping everything to himself that sharing any information makes it a lot harder than usual.

"Since then . . ."

"Since then . . . I wanna get here before you sometimes so that I can open the door and you smile. Yeah, I know that it sounds dumb but it's there. It's something that's not going away" He says as he smiles down at her. "Sometimes I want to be the last one here so that when you open the door with that smile of yours, I can be the one that keeps putting it there."

He blushes a bit at that, realizing that he sounded like just the dumbest dork out there but this is Tohru that he's talking to so it doesn't make it sound so bad. He figures that around her, he can start to relax a bit more. Smile a bit more, maybe, although smiling isn't really something that he does and he knows it.

"You really don't know do you?"

He looks at her a little funny, unsure of what she's trying to get at.

"You're the reason that I've been smiling a lot more than usual. It's been hard for me but since you moved in . . . . you listened to me when you never had to or when I know that you had other things to do. You helped me out in the house when you didn't have to. You told me things about you just to make me feel better." She stops bit, takes a breath and continues "You know that growing up my mom used to tell me the story of the zodiac and I was always cheering on for the cat. I always believed in the cat from the zodiac. I even told her that I would stop being a dog just so that I could belong with the cat."

She stops as she takes his hand to move to her lips as she kisses his knuckles. She looks up from his knuckles to say "Now I feel like a dork for saying that." She chuckles a bit and continues "I always wanted to know what the cat would look like if he were real. I'm really happy that it was you."

"I never wanted to be the cat. I cursed at this stupid thing everyday because there was nothing good about it. All it ever brought me was more headaches than anything. I felt that being the cat ruined everything I possibly could have had if I were normal. Now that I said that, let me just say that this is the only great thing about being born with the spirit, is that want to be with me . . . as much as I want to be with you. I love you. It took a while cuz I never wanted like this." He whispers into her hair as he leans down his mouth barely grazing the top of her head, breathing in as much as he can of the one girl that has ever made him notice.

"you...love me?" she asked a little unsure of herself and of him and of what she felt pounding in her chest wanting to be released as it had been from the moment she met him. She desperately wanted to beg him to say it again.

"Yes . . . I do" He replied trying to sound more confidant then he truly was as his own heart burned with his want for her as his eye's silently begged her to love him to. To take this chance with him as he did for her. He needed to hear just as much as she did but he knew that she would have to do it on her own. He didn't want to force her in anything or rush her as he felt he has lately.

"You don't have to say—"

"I love you too I was just too scared to say it because I didn't want you to feel like you had to say anything just because I did when you didn't even like—"

That was the last thing she said before he kissed her.

* * *

I know that this is gonna leave you guys in a sucky place to be and I'm gonna get some complaints but it's okay ::: as I roll up my sleeves::: because the next one is already in works and it literally picks up where this one ends. So for those wanting some spice, since I'm hispanic, and we like our stuff spicy, you will get some!!

I AM a dork!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Aaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! I hate work!! Work so sucks everything out of me. Stupid Job!! Kids, whatever you do please do not get a job in customer service! Save yourselves!!!

Now that that is out of my system. Here you guys go! Next chapter is already in the works again, i just gotta finish to post it but i wanted to put this out now!! You guys are awsome!!

Thanx!!!

* * *

Chocolate

Chapter Twelve

The sound of glass hitting against the wall as it broke gave her much amusement. Just like everything else that she threw, it all rained around her in a glittery mass of destruction. Oh, how she loved it!! She picked up the figurine to her right and took a good look at it. It reminded her of that twit. Stupid girl! Thinking that she was so much better than everyone, attempting to break what she had no right to do. She could hear footsteps in the hallway, letting her know that her "little" fit caused people to worry and fear for her safety. It's a shame that they're wasting it on the wrong person, she chuckled.

She weighed it her hands as if it was more than it appeared and smiled. She knew exactly what she needed to do and the best way was always to make sure that it. . . .

She gripped the doll and tossed it at the door just as it opened, smashing the fragile porcelain right in the face of the person on the other side only leaving the head as a whole piece.

"Breaks." She said with a smile as she watched the head roll to her foot.

* * *

He couldn't believe how good she felt. It seemed like it was days since the last time he got to kiss her and he took advantage of it. He nibbled across her top lip taking it into his mouth and letting it go. He rubbed his mouth against hers over and over again, letting her scent wrap around him. He loved kissing her. Of course she's the only girl he's ever kissed but it didn't matter because nothing was ever like this. Nothing could ever compare to her taste and her scent. He trailed his right hand against her face, committing it to memory, taking in the softness and feeling a flush rise to meet his hand. With his left hand, hr trailed against her spine, feeling her back rise to meet his hand as he slipped it down to her lower back and back up to her neck, where he grabbed a chunk of her hair in his fist as he kept on feeding from her mouth. 

He felt like he was going to jump out of his skin with wanting her. He couldn't believe that here she was, in the one place that he stopped believing in. He caressed the tresses in his hand wanting to have it curl around his torso as he kept on kissing her. That thought led him to take her mouth a little rougher than before. Taking her bottom lip again he bit into it a little and licked the spot when he was done. He heard her whimper a little at that.

"Kyo . . ."

He moved his head back so that his lips lay close to hers. "Yea?" he whispered making the whisper vibrate against her lips. He felt her shudder a little. "Tohru . . ." and there, he felt it. Her shuddering at that made him want to do it again and again, just so that he could feel her press herself against him. She opened her mouth again to let out the whimper in her and he fell right back into her.

She loved the strength that she felt in him when he took her this way. There was never anything else to think about but him. She could smell the detergent that she uses to wash his stuff but it was now mixed in with his own scent. He smelled so good; she couldn't get enough of him. She could always tell where he was by the way he would leave a trail that only she could follow. She gripped his shoulder with her left hand, making sure to lean into him, needing to feel his heat. Wanting to feel his heat all over her, she leans into him a bit more, making him take a step back.

"I want . . ." She stops at that unsure what she wants but knows that she needs something, something from him. There's so much going on with her right now being in his arms, having both of them wrapped around her. She can feel his heart race as his breathe falls against her lips as he tries to pace himself.

"What?" he growls out to her. Trying to talk is taking a lot out of him. He can't think right now, all he wants to do is feel. He wants to feels her hands on somewhere besides his shoulders. He wants her but even he doesn't really know what that means. He just knows that he can't stop touching her, he can't stop from wanting to see her, to make her his, no matter what that means.

She doesn't say anything. She moves the one hand on his shoulder to his neck, fingering the strands there until that's not enough. She grabs a hold of him, pressing herself flush against him, this time making him shudder and realizing that she did that. The shy little girl made Kyo Sohma shudder and she like that. Liked that a lot!

* * *

I thought i should make her a bit of a flirt. She needs to grab hold of a situation from time to time 

See you gys next chapter!!


	13. Chapter 13

As always thank you guys for the reviews. They mean a lot to me when I read them, thank you!!!

Disclaimer: Wish I did, but I don't own them!!!

A/N: it's a little. . Interesting!!

* * *

Chocolate

Chapter Thirteen

Of course she's was going to like this a lot more. She felt his heat seeping into her and melted a little with that. He always did that, made it hard for her to say anything because he's all that she thought of. She pressed closer to him making him take that one step towards the hall so that his back was pressed up against it. She looked up at him through her hair and saw that his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were heavy lidded. His hand roamed across her face and into her hair and back again.

He couldn't get enough of her. He couldn't stop touching her. To wait all this time and finally have her to hold made him dizzy. He knew that she was looking at him but he was too busy looking at her. Her hair was tousled from where he had gripped in his hand, her cheeks were slashed with red as she blushed, her lips where swollen from where he had bit her but all in all she looked well and truly claimed. There wasn't a reason as to why this shouldn't continue. She was the one that had him backed up against the wall. She was the one that he wanted to hang out with and talk. She was the one for him.

There they both stood, in the hallway, him against the wall and her against him. Both of them were out of breathe and looking at each other. Silence stretched across the hallway and down the stairs.

"Tohru . . . I . . . need . . ."

He leaned down to kiss her again, with soft brushes of his lips against hers. Coaxing her back into the game, he started with a feather of a touch. Kissing her and pulling back just to come back to her lips again with a little more pressure than the last. Her taste ran right through him and into his heart, with all the other memories he had of her. There wasn't anything else that would ever compare to this, the sweetness of her mingled with hints of dark secrets and love.

She kissed him back with all the heat that she was feeling for him, taking soft nibbles of his lips, taking care to lick the seam of his lips once in a while. She angled her head to one side to kiss him deeper this way. Taking his tongue along with hers, licking just along the side of his tongue as it swept into her mouth. Opening her mouth a little wider so that he can go deeper into her mouth, licking along her teeth and roof of her mouth, she could feel his breath along her face, faster than before.

**I can't . . . God . . . I need **was the last coherent thing that he could think before he let himself go. He wasn't sure what he needed, he just knew that she had it and he wanted it. He became aware that she had a different scent on her now. Before where it was a floral scent mixed in with a freshness that was all her, now there was still the hint of that floral scent but it was different now, deeper maybe. This new scent was driving him nuts with wanting to lick her neck, wondering if she would taste just as dark.

He bit her bottom lip hard enough to make her gasp, whether in pleasure or pain, he's not sure he just needed her to open up a little more. He moved his head, trying to get a deeper taste of her knowing that that wasn't going to be enough. Her gasp turned into a muffled moan as he slid his tongue along hers, taking her mouth with small thrusts of his tongue, wanting her to follow him and do the same. He felt her fingers start to dig into his forearms from where she was holding onto him. The feel of her hands there, digging into him was a heady feeling. Knowing that he's the only thing that she could hold onto, made him kisses her a little rougher, with more of those small thrusts that had her moaning.

The things that Kyo was showing Tohru made her itch. It made her want to rub herself all over him in hopes that it would help. She breathed him in, wanting to inhale every single inch, taking in his musky scent everywhere. No one would ever smell like him, he was all heady musk infused with heat and a touch of sweat. She dueled with his tongue, following it back into his mouth where he started to suck at the tip a little, making her sweat.

She felt his hand in her hair grip a little tighter, pulling at it just like he pulling other things inside of her. She was equal parts burning up and cooling down with wanting. Every time that kissed her, he would quench it but there's the underlying need for more. She felt his other hand roam along her neck and collarbone, up and down in a gliding motion bringing shivers across her skin. He kissed her lips close so that he could trail his hand down the column of her neck. All she felt was the warmth of his hand followed by the wet glide of his tongue as it followed it up and down.

"Mmmm . . . Kyo . . ." she whimpered in a broken sob.

Her heated whimper made his blood pump faster, and his head spin. He found her pulse and felt it like candy on his tongue as it too beat faster to match the thundering that was in his heart. He licked her pulse over and over again, feeling her jump in his arms every time. He felt his blood start to thicken with the way that she was pushing up against him, his senses sharpened with that last moan, his fingers gripping her tighter along her scalp as the other gripped her waist a little rougher. He felt his himself give in to the want pulsing along inside of him, and in doing so give in to his other half that wanted her just as much the one holding her.

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!

and you will get another chapter!!! Yay for reviews!!


	14. Chapter 14

You guys are awesome for the support!!! Love you guys!!! So here we are at chapter 14! I never thought that this thing was gonna take off like it did but I was wrong . . .

So here you guys are but beware that this chapter might be explicit for some of you. Although now that I think about it the last few were a bit explicit too weren't they? Tee hee hee?!?

Disclaimer: It breaks my heart, but no I don't own them.

* * *

Chocolate

Chapter Fourteen

He could feel his hands start to sweat as he gripped her a little tighter, pressing her as tight as he could against himself. Wanting, needing to feel every inch of her against him, he feels his blood pumping through him with the scent of her dark musk.

He licks her pulse one last time, loving the catch of her breath and the tightening of her hands on his arms. He can feel her breath fall at his cheek as he takes her in and realizes that she's just as crazy as he is, being like this where anyone can see them. That pervert could walk in on them at any time and neither would notice. (A/N: I luv you Shigure!!!)

Kyo grabs her from the hand and drags her to the closest room and presses her up against the wall. Her hair swings against his cheek causing him to shudder both from the scent that it carries and the feel of it hitting him. Dragging her up against him so that her chest aligns with his, he took her mouth again. Dragging her bottom lip in his mouth, he sucks and bites it bringing a groan to her mouth.

**I can't. . . . God, I can't keep this up . . . **

He can feel his claws start to lengthen as he grips her shirt in his hands, wanting to tear it off of her. He could feel his senses sharpen with the scent of her as she pushes back. He wants to take her shirt in his hands and rip it off. The material of her shirt gets pulled and tugged by his hands and her restlessness to get closer until it tears apart at the seams.

She tries to cover herself with her arms, but he's not having that not today, not any day for as long as they're together.

"Tohru . . ." he groans. The sight of her, hair tousled, lips bitten wearing a baby pink bra made him ache. Tohru took one look at him, hair tousled from her hands, lips parted open, trying to breathe, hands clenched to his side and she was unsure. She knew that she wanted him to keep on kissing her. She knew that she liked the feel of his arms around her. She knew that she loved hearing her name on his lips. She knew that she loved kissing him but she was a little scared. This is what no one ever told her. This is what she doesn't know and she's scared that it might not happen, whatever it is anyways.

She looks up into his eyes and gives him a wobbly smile, unsure of how to go about it from here on out. With him kissing and touching her, there wasn't really anything to do but feel. With the space between them, the insecurities have come out. She can feel his gaze on her as he eats her up but she's a scared to take that step towards him afraid that she might not be all that he needs. She shakes her head a bit, causing her hair to float in front of her until it covers her.

"Did I ever tell you how much I've loved your hair?" is whispered to her.

She shakes her head in a no sign and just watches him as he clenches and releases his fists over and over. She can see the tension in the shoulders that she was holding on to a few minutes ago from where she stands. She wants to go back to holding on to those shoulders. She wants to have him take her like he did a few minutes ago. . .

"I've had some of the best dreams thinking about all this hair. The smell of your shampoo that haunts me when you're not around. . . . The way that I can see the sun shimmer in and out when you're sitting on the lawn . . . The best though has been when I imagine it across me as you fall asleep in my arms . . ."

He's not sure if that helped him or literally just screwed him but he could feel that she was starting to pull away . . . or at least trying to. With her like this, finally, he was going to get her to understand just how much she has come to mean to him. So if spilling some dreams to her made that happen, then it would happen. Anything so that she could stay where she was, he was all up for it. He couldn't imagine coming this far just to have her run off because he lost control.

**I have to keep it together better. I can't let her get hurt by him. **

"Tohru . . . . I need you to know that this doesn't . . . "

**This doesn't what . . . ruin the little friendship that we have. Fuck me over in more ways than I can count if she says no. There's no way that I can go back to before that kiss. There's no one who's ever gonna be able to match her if she tells me no now . . . Fuck, I'm so screwed! I can't not need her!! **

All through his thoughts, he is failing to pay attention to the fact that Miss Tohru Honda, owner of the body that's been in his head for months, is slowly moving the strap from her left shoulder down past her elbow before moving on to the right strap. So slowly that her favorite is coming off of her, leaving her to the cool rush of air that's between them and he still hasn't noticed.

_Maybe I need to do something else . . ._

She slowly moves both of her hands up his chest, feeling the beat of him quicken a bit as she moves closer to him so that she can bring her head to nuzzle across him. With her hands and mouth, she slowly starts to peel away his tee from him. She can feel his breath stir the top of her head.

**Finally!**

_So this is what it's like . . _.

She kisses him starting from his left side, sweeping across to right above his heart. Taking small nibbles, and licks, she can feel him trying to catch his breathe as she slowly licks across one nipple, making him weak that he falls back, hard, against the wall bringing her with him.

The jolt makes him tighten his arms around her, as his back takes the hit, causing the tee to slip back into place as she uses her hands to cushion herself across him.

"You like walls much?" he groans to her, trying to make her laugh, which he does. He usually does, he realizes, all so that he can see her eyes lighten up.

"No . . . do you?" she whispers back, fighting hard not to giggle.

"I might . . . now. There's no way that these are gonna look the same after this." Which is true. Who would have thought that walls could lead into such a turn on?

She laughs up at him, thinking that this might not be something to be afraid of after all. Kyo, on the other hand, saw that smile and went right back in, kissing her with those small nibbles, that he now knows she likes. Small nibbles lead to longer kisses, making them both aware that kissing isn't enough anymore. He takes his tee into both of his hands and pulls it up and tosses it over her shoulder.

Kyo doesn't even give her a chance as he keeps on kissing her with long drugging kisses that makes him want. He brushes his hands across her arms, up her shoulders to grip in her hair as he slowly changes the kiss to make it slower, last longer. Sweeping his tongue across hers, following it into her mouth just to catch it and suck it a bit before retreating to sweep across her lip. With one hand gripping into the hair that he loves, he takes the other to rest on her chin as he opens her mouth wider so that he can go in deeper, if that was possible.

* * *

i know that many are going to be so mad but the rest will be posted within the week. I just wanted give you guys something rather than a lot more of nothing, if that makes sense, ya know?!!

AGAIN, THANX!!! u guys are GREAT!!!

collective2220


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks a lot to all of you that review as always it means a lot to me when I read them. A good portion of them are hilarious and I keep them because of that.

This one goes out to 30 Seconds to Your Mom who had me sharing her review with others . . . . Thanx alot!!!

I've just realized that I had a very naked Kyo since chapter nine yet I wrote in the last chapter that he had a tee so pls ignore the t-shirt since umm . . . he's still naked!!

Disclaimer: Must I?

* * *

Chocolate

Chapter Fifteen

Collective 2220

He trails kisses back down her neck, to that soft spot between her shoulder and neck. Taking small nibbles, he can feel her shiver as he caresses her waist, up and down and back up. He's so caught up in the notion of her that he's not even noticing that Tohru is wedging herself closer to him so that she can move her hands up and down his chest. The feel of her hands moving back and forth across his chest and up his nipples, across his back heats him up for more. He takes longer bites along her neck and upper chest, making sure to leave marks.

**This way everyone knows . . . .**

He bends her back a little more, so that he can take her the way his body needs to. With tongue and teeth and lips he creates a map across her body, making sure nothing is hidden from him. He takes her softness into his mouth and swirls his tongue across her. She gasps with the hot white heat that he creates, feeling it flush all over her. She grips his head in both of her hands, needing and wanting. . .

_Too much . . . heat . . . dark . . . _

All she can do is feel him as he lick across one peak to another, tracing that heat along her. She grips his hair a little tighter as he swirls his tongue along the underside of her breast. All she can do now is shudder and moan incoherently as he feeds off her. His hair across her neck makes her move into him a little tighter, giving him that extra bit of skin to take into his mouth. She can feel him swirl his tongue across her tight peak as she tries to breathe but all she can do is gasp as he moves, taking his mouth a little further down her torso.

Kyo rubs his face against her torso to move back up to her breast. Nuzzling back and forth across her chest, he starts to growl, wanting to . . . needing to mark her. He rubs his face against her neck, back to the mark he left earlier, taking slow licks across it, making it sting. Slowly, Tohru lifts his head and rubs both of her hands across his cheeks, memorizing his face right now with that liquid heat as he stares up at her. She leans into him to nibble across his lower jaw, wanting to give him the same pleasure that he gave her. She followed the line of his jaw to his ear where she took a timid swipe across his lobe. She felt his gasp across her neck as she leaned back into him to take a bite into his earlobe, wanting to hear him gasp. She moved back to the crook of his neck, trying to mimic what he did to her earlier, taking long licks and nibbles.

She took her pleasure in making him gasp with the slightest touch of her fingers across his torso, making him tighten in all places.

"Toh . . . ." he tried to swallow "Baby . . ."

He couldn't put any words together as he looked down at her, taking his untouched skin into her mouth. All he could do was stare and try to breath but he wasn't having any luck with that right now. It always seemed that Tohru took his breath every time that he was around her. She could walk into any room he was in and he would feel it, his chest start to beat a little faster, his body tightens, his senses in overdrive and when she looked at him . . . when she looked at him he would lose himself in the depths of her russet eyes.

* * *

"Ugh" 

Footsteps followed after the pain filled grunt, trying to locate someone. It didn't matter who, just someone to take this pain away from her.

"What's going . . . on?" She asks herself as the pain in her chest tightens, making it harder to breathe. She can feel it wheeze in and out as she tries to take deeper breaths in the hopes that she can make it last a little longer. Her heart beats a little faster, her blood starts to run cold and she starts to stumble along the walls hoping that someone will come to her.

"Hat . . . su . . . haruuu . . ." she moans. Where is he? She couldn't find him in her room when the pain started and it bothered her. Bad. She tried to look up, but the lights of the hallway hurt her head, so she kept stumbling into walls just to ricochet into a table.

"Wh . . . at's . . . hap . . ." was all she could get out before the darkness took her.

* * *

The more he touched her, the crazier he got with need. Having her like this chest to chest, with lips and hands roving all over wasn't enough for him anymore. Having her hands on his chest, feeling the heat from her was making him feel a little scorched. 

"Tohru . . ." he growled against her.

"Mmmmm" she whispered while trying to catch her breath. It was sweltering from both of their bodies and the need that was suffocating around them. She muzzled his chest one more time before looking up at his eyes. With his dampened hair covering his face, it was hard but what she saw . . .

What she saw turned her from hot to cold. Frozen in place, she stares at the boy that had moments earlier kissed her and all she could do was stare. His once heated eyes have changed not just in color but shape. She was now staring at round orbs filled with detachment and hate . . .

"Tohru."

Even her name sounded different. She took a step back only to be stopped by his locked arms around her. She looks away from his eyes to focus on all of him. It's still Kyo with his red hair and strong jaw line but his eyes were no longer his or the voice that whispered her name.

**What's going on?** He thought to himself. **All she needed to do was breathe on him and he'd go off. So what had happened?** Looking at her up close he wasn't sure. Her lips trembled, she was panting a little but her eyes . . . her eyes were round not with the brightness that was just there but with trepidation . . . . Fear . . .

**Fear of what?**

Standing this close to her, he feels her shake but he can't tell if it's from the heat or the fear that he sees creep into her. He can feel that she's trying to move away, so he tightens his hold, wanting her . . . no needing her to be right in front of him. He needs to know what happened in the last few minutes that she would need to move away from him. He can see the color slowly start to drain her face, as her eyes widen even more showing a better image of what she saw: round yellow orbs staring back at him through her reflection.

Pushing her aside, he runs, heading towards the bathroom and grappled with the door knob, ripping the door open from its hinges so that it slams against the wall. In a frantic search, swiping his hand across the wall, until the light flickered on and staring right back at him, his worst enemy, out of wide yellow orbs under his red hair. Opened wide in fear of the possibilities of what may . . .

* * *

"Happen? Has it happened? Do not make me repeat my question". Said in a deadly tone from the young person staring out of a window 

"Nothing has happened as I told you. I've been spying on them for days and nothing has changed."

"Make sure that it stays that way. That imbecile cannot show her the way to change things. Nothing can change!!" The youth exclaims at he hits the window with his palm. Turning to look at the kneeling man on the floor, he says "Do you hear me Kureno. They are mine. MINE!!!!"

"Yes Akito."

"Just like you are." Akito whispers as he too kneels down in front of Kureno. Gently stroking his chest, in a fluid motion says "Like you always will be, won't you?"

"Y—yes" was the shaky reply. As it always was the same answer to any question that Akito asked. With Akito stroking his chest, it was hard for him to just stand there and let it all happen. The downfall of an innocent girl was heavy in Kureno's mind.

Tohru still standing on shaky legs looks over her shoulder towards the now locked bathroom and wonders how to fix it. She didn't know. She didn't think, she just did what her brain told her. She knows him, all of him especially his "other". She can remember the first time and only time that she saw and smelt him. He was big and dark with skin that had burnt onto the bone, so that it draped in. Large paws that easily sliced through her shoulder when he tried to push her away. The cold hate that was in his eyes as he looked her way. The hurt in the gravelly voice that was and wasn't his as he told her to leave and not come back.

Against what he wanted, she came back to him and told him that she was there, she would always be there for him.

_So why is this any different_? She thought.

"It's not." She whispered into the empty room with her gaze still fixed on the locked door.

* * *

So I know it's extremely late but i had to buy a new comp since the motherboard on the other one crashed, so trying to save money was a bit of an issue. And I wasn't about to pay Kinko's to use theirs fro a few hours so i waited and saved my money like a mizer. o 

I posted another one right after this by the way.

Two for One!!!


	16. Chapter 16

So I still have readers?!?!? Yay! I thought for a while there alot of you left which if you did I can't blame you, I would have left me too!!

Not sure what else to say but Enjoy!! and pls review, good, bad, hi, it doesn't matter, just review thanx!!

Disclaimer: You already know this.

* * *

Chocolate

Chapter Sixteen

Collective2220

"Tohru Honda." He whispered into his tea. "The only girl that looks like she might actually have broken through some of the Sohma defenses", he thought. There's no way that she can be thrown out now, she knows too much. If he were to listen to Akito, he could have her mind erased, leaving a shell of the girl.

Just the thought of that stopped him. He knew that he couldn't do that, not to her, not to Uo . . . He's done so much to hurt her already that he knew that he couldn't hurt Tohru because that would cause Uo a pain that he could never heal.

Thinking of Tohru usually lead into thought of Uo . . . and the first time that they met. The way that she smiled at him to get him to smile back, the scent of her freshly laundered shirt when she faced the wind, as it ripped across her, bringing him her scent along the wind as they stepped out the restaurant.

Getting up from his chair, he silently treads over to the window to look at the pouring rain as it hits the ground. Pressing his forehead against the cool glass, he wishes that he could be with her, walking in the rain, holding hands as they race across streets, laughing at their foolish acts to stay dry. He smiles to himself, albeit a bit ruefully as he can imagine that Uo would be one to play in the rain, while he would try to chase her down.

Kureno open his eyes to gaze out across the yard into the darkened room knowing that inside was the only thing that kept him in the compound. If it wasn't shattered child, he would walk out and not look back.

If it wasn't for that disillusioned kid, he would cast aside the Sohma name. If it wasn't for the promise he made to a grieving child, he could close the door, finally. If it wasn't for the tear stricken girl he lied to as he promised to stay, he would leave her, casting everything aside as he walked away.

"Damn her!" he whispered whole heartedly into the glass, hoping that voices carry and be heard in that darkened room.

* * *

Sheets rustle against one another where in a different Sohma house, someone was running into fears and darkness of their own.

"_It's so dark. How can anyone see through this?"_

_The dream was filled with cold and despair covering everything in its shadows. The air itself was brimming with unwelcome as she tried to move along and not fall._

"_I've been through this", she thought to herself. It wasn't that long ago when she ran into this sensation. It was a rainy night, too cold to be outside if truth be told. "There was something different about that night", she thinks, but I couldn't imagine what that meant then. She was told by Sensei to meet outside after dark, which is a bit strange but she remembers that he had mentioned Kyo and that's all it took. She looks back at that scene and remembers that with a simple tug on a bracelet, the boy turned into something that she couldn't put a name to. The true form of the Cat. She was scared, yes, but underneath that fear was the love that she slowly realized she had for Kyo. That same love that made her stand her ground as she told him that she wanted a life with him, together in hopes and aspiration._

_Walking along the murky edges of her dream, thinking about that night and the events after, she doesn't pay attention to the dark figure lurking to the side. The figure looks at her, twisting his head from one side to another, as if attempting to study her just to realize that it has come up short. He knows her yet doesn't, he has seen her in glimpses and this is no different, it understands._

_It walks along beside her, in shadows, unsure what she's doing in this dream. It knows that she doesn't belong and therefore it will make sure that she gets tossed back in her rose-colored dreams and leave the boy's alone._

_That was the only night that I saw him, she thinks, and all though that was frightening, he was in there somewhere behind those eyes that were not him. They belonged to the other and the realization that he may just hate her stopped her. Not his eyes or the foulness that followed him stopped her as the idea that Kyo will hate her now and every day after._

_She walks on unsteady legs, unaware of where anything is, much less where she's going when she stops. The stench hit her before she actually saw him slip out of the shadows, and what she saw made her unsure of what to do next: two Kyo's._

_One was overlapping the other as it started to walk towards her. Her Kyo with a slight smile, hair covering his eyes, he puts his hands into his pockets, as he shuffles over to her while the Other raises his paw to bring it slashing down her torso, slicing shirt, bra, and skin as he screams for her to get out._

Tohru wakes up gasping from the nightmare. . . Shaky hands creep up along her torso where she was slashed to feel her tee. She drops back onto the bed, heart thundering in her ears, shaky breath rattling in and out of her chest, wondering what it meant.

After Kyo had locked himself in, she had walked over to the door but knew that he wouldn't open it again while she left so that's what she did. She gathered her clothes and crept along the hallway back into her room where she collapsed on the bed, crying and trembling from the cold.

"Shigure must have cooked" she thought since no one woke her up. That and the faint smell of burning that wafted along the staircase. She sits, insure what to do. She can't pretend nothing happened last night nor does she want to. What she did and felt was done and she wasn't taking it back. She meant everything she said and did last night.

"Did he mean all those thing?" She thought to herself. "I wonder if he knows that I love him. I saw hi once all ready and I still love him so he has to know right?" She shook her head against the pillow, figuring that she doesn't need to face the morning and gives into the tears that she felt coming.

* * *

**She's crying**, he thought to himself as he heard the slight sniffle from where he stood outside her door with hand ready to knock. **I'm such a jerk**! He wanted to pound at anything and anyone . . . . Something to vent on. He lowered his fist back to his side, unsure what to do now. He originally wanted to apologize for running away. He was and still is scared of what she might have seen. **How am I gonna fix this?** He thought to himself realizing that there was no clear cut answer.

I can't just ignore this. I can't go back to what we were. That's not gonna work for me!

He looks out the door wondering if he should just go in anyway and hug her, say he was sorry and move from there but what she let him? He wanted to think that she would but it was hard to tell right now.

**She loves me. I know she does, she's told me.**

—Flashback—

"That's the cat's true form. It's disgusting. He's a freak and that smell . . . is that you Kyo? Is that foul odor coming from you?

—end flashback—

With Akito's voice still ringing in his ears, he steps away from the door and walks downstairs. **There's no way that she can still love me.**

Days passed with neither one talking to each other nor really seeing each other. Tohru was busy trying to be mean as she practiced for her role as the evil step sister during the day while working hard at night. Whatever free time she had, she spent studying for all the makeup exams she had to do thanks to not so stellar grades.

Kyo on the other hand, refused to go to practice in case that he would say something stupid to her. He spent his afternoons with Sensei and nights on the rooftop waiting for her to come home from work. He wanted to say something but could never come up with the right words to give her. After pushing her away, he couldn't really blame her if she never said anything to him again.

"What am I gonna do?" they both thought to themselves on the night before the play as the both looked up into the sky and made a wish on the same star.

* * *

Sorry kids but this is where i leave you for now. It's a little past 3am and i have to go to work at 6am so yay! 0O

will see you next time. and pls don't forget to review!!


	17. Chapter 17

I know that this one chapter here was long over due and for all of you guys that waited and waited and waited . . . I truly am sorry for the wait. :bows head: I have no excuse that is good enough but I wanted to make sure that this one chapter I had to get right for the rest to come. I re-read all of the previous chapters and realized that I did lose the arc at some point but then again there was a lot of naked Kyo which was great too! Tee hee!

I want to thank all of you again. Those that have read this since the beginning, those who caught it towards the end and for those that just found it: THANK YOU!!

I made this one the longest chapter up to date so I hope that you guys enjoy it!.

Disclaimer: Furuba is owned by the wonderful Natsuki Takaya.

Chocolate

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

"Tohru Honda." He whispered into his tea. "The only girl that looks like she might actually have broken through some of the Sohma defenses", he thought. There's no way that she can be thrown out now, she knows too much. If he were to listen to Akito, he could have her mind erased, leaving a shell of the girl.

Just the thought of that stopped him. He knew that he couldn't do that, not to her, not to Uo . . . He's done so much to hurt her already that he knew that he couldn't hurt Tohru because that would cause Uo a pain that he could never heal.

Thinking of Tohru usually lead into thought of Uo . . . and the first time that they met. The way that she smiled at him to get him to smile back, the scent of her freshly laundered shirt when she faced the wind, as it ripped across her, bringing him her scent along the wind as they stepped out the restaurant.

Getting up from his chair, he silently treads over to the window to look at the pouring rain as it hits the ground. Pressing his forehead against the cool glass, he wishes that he could be with her, walking in the rain, holding hands as they race across streets, laughing at their foolish acts to stay dry. He smiles to himself, albeit a bit ruefully as he can imagine that Uo would be one to play in the rain, while he would try to chase her down.

Kureno open his eyes to gaze out across the yard into the darkened room knowing that inside was the only thing that kept him in the compound. If it wasn't for the shattered child, he would walk out and not look back.

If it wasn't for that disillusioned kid, he would cast aside the Sohma name. If it wasn't for the promise he made to a grieving child, he could close the door, finally. If it wasn't for the tear stricken girl he lied to as he promised to stay, he would leave her, casting everything aside as he walked away.

"Damn her!" he whispered whole heartedly into the glass, hoping that voices carry and be heard in that darkened room.

* * *

Sheets rustle against one another where in a different Sohma house, someone was running into fears and darkness of their own.

"_It's so dark. How can anyone see through this?"_

_The dream was filled with cold and despair covering everything in its shadows. The air itself was brimming with unwelcome as she tried to move along and not fall._

"_I've been through this", she thought to herself. It wasn't that long ago when she ran into this sensation. It was a rainy night, too cold to be outside if truth be told. "There was something different about that night", she thinks, but couldn't imagine what that meant then. She was told by Sensei to meet outside after dark, which is a bit strange but she remembers that he had mentioned Kyo and that's all it took. She looks back at that scene and remembers that with a simple tug on a bracelet, the boy turned into something that she couldn't put a name to. The true form of the Cat. She was scared, yes, but underneath that fear was the love that she slowly realized she had for Kyo. That same love that made her stand her ground as she told him that she wanted a life with him, together in hopes and aspiration._

_Walking along the murky edges of her dream, thinking about that night and the events after, she doesn't pay attention to the dark figure lurking to the side. The figure looks at her, twisting his head from one side to another, as if attempting to study her just to realize that it has come up short. He knows her yet doesn't, he has seen her in glimpses and this is no different, it understands._

_It walks along beside her, in shadows, unsure what she's doing in this dream. It knows that she doesn't belong and therefore it will make sure that she gets tossed back in her rose-colored dreams and leave the boy's alone._

_That was the only night that I saw him, she thinks, and all though that was frightening, he was in there somewhere behind those eyes that were not him. They belonged to the other and the realization that he may just hate her stopped her. Not his eyes or the foulness that followed him stopped her as the idea that Kyo will hate her now and every day after._

_She walks on unsteady legs, unaware of where anything is, much less where she's going when she stops. The stench hit her before she actually saw him slip out of the shadows, and what she saw made her unsure of what to do next: two Kyo's._

_One was overlapping the other as it started to walk towards her. Her Kyo with a slight smile, hair covering his eyes, he puts his hands into his pockets, as he shuffles over to her while the Other raises his paw to bring it slashing down her torso, slicing shirt, bra, and skin as he screams for her to get out._

Tohru wakes up gasping from the nightmare. . . Shaky hands creep up along her torso where she was slashed to feel her tee. She drops back onto the bed, heart thundering in her ears, shaky breath rattling in and out of her chest, wondering what it meant.

After Kyo had locked himself in, she had walked over to the door but knew that he wouldn't open it again while she left so that's what she did. She gathered her clothes and crept along the hallway back into her room where she collapsed on the bed, crying and trembling from the cold.

"Shigure must have cooked" she thought since no one woke her up. That and the faint smell of burning that wafted along the staircase. She sits, insure what to do. She can't pretend nothing happened last night nor does she want to. What she did and felt was done and she wasn't taking it back. She meant everything she said and did last night.

"Did he mean all those thing?" She thought to herself. "I wonder if he knows that I love him. I saw him once all ready and I still love him so he has to know right?" She shook her head against the pillow, figuring that she doesn't need to face the morning and gives into the tears that she felt coming.

* * *

**She's crying**, he thought to himself as he heard the slight sniffle from where he stood outside her door with hand ready to knock. **I'm such a jerk**! He wanted to pound at anything and anyone . . . . Something to vent on. He lowered his fist back to his side, unsure what to do now. He originally wanted to apologize for running away. He was and still is scared of what she might have seen. **How am I gonna fix this?** He thought to himself realizing that there was no clear cut answer.

**I can't just ignore this. I can't go back to what we were. That's not gonna work for me!**

He looks out the door wondering if he should just go in anyway and hug her, say he was sorry and move from there but what she let him? He wanted to think that she would but it was hard to tell right now.

**She loves me. I know she does, she's told me.**

—Flashback—

"That's the cat's true form. It's disgusting. He's a freak and that smell . . . is that you Kyo? Is that foul odor coming from you?

—end flashback—

With Akito's voice still ringing in his ears, he steps away from the door and walks downstairs. **There's no way that she can still love me.**

Days passed with neither one talking to each other nor really seeing each other. Tohru was busy trying to be mean as she practiced for her role as the evil step sister during the day while working hard at night. Whatever free time she had, she spent studying for all the makeup exams she had to do thanks to not so stellar grades.

Kyo on the other hand, refused to go to practice in case that he would say something stupid to her. He spent his afternoons with Sensei and nights on the rooftop waiting for her to come home from work. He wanted to say something but could never come up with the right words to give her. After pushing her away, he couldn't really blame her if she never said anything to him again.

"What am I gonna do?" they both thought to themselves on the night before the play as the both looked up into the sky.

* * *

"It looks like a ransom note."

"I like it." came from a voice to his right.

Hiro looks up at the banner that reads Kaibara High School Cultural Festival and shakes his head. It really does look like a cookie cutter version of a ransom note, what with all the letters and the haphazard way it was glued and cut together.

"A third grader could do better." he said knowing that it was true. Hell, even he could do a better job. . . . Maybe.

"That's not a nice thing to say."

"Look at it Kisa."

"I am looking at it." She replied back, unaware that people were walking around them, grumbling about children and manners, due to the fact that they were blocking the main doorway.

He looks to his right at the person that dragged him here, wondering why. It wasn't the first time that he thought of it. It may not be the last but it's a constant thing right now in his head. WHY?

He knows the answer. He may not recognize it for what it is but he knows that when she's around, he wants to be better, stronger but mainly there for her. He wants to be able to put that smile on her face every chance he can get.

He looks at her again, "seeing her smile like that was worth coming" he thinks to himself. He may not like Nii-san but she meant everything to Kisa so that meant that in a way that Nii-san was important to him too.

It was that simple but then again young love usually is.

So busy in his thoughts, he failed to notice that she was being picked up in the arms of another.

"Hey!"

"Eeek!"

"Kisa!"

"Will ya put her down already? It's embarrassing her." Hiro yelled.

_Stupid ox! Thinks he can do whatever he wants._

"There's a lot people running around here."

"Isn't this great?" Momiji asked

"Ummm . . . Do you know where Ni-san is?"

"Oh! She's getting ready backstage."

"It'll be lots of fun. Kisa let's go grab some seats before they're all gone!" Momiji gushed.

"Yeah, let's go!" She replied as she tried to scramble off of Haru.

"Oof! Watch where you're stepping!" he mentioned good heartedly as she kicked him in the stomach on her way down. "And be careful!" He yelled after them.

Both stood there as they watched Momiji and Kisa run off laughing.

_I can do this! I can let her go for a few minutes. This is no big deal. You can endure this! C'mon it's only to get me a seat; it has nothing to do with that rabbit. She has no interest in him. She likes me . . . Or does she? I can endure this . . ._

"You shouldn't see him as competition. You know him better than that."

Hiro looks up towards the voice knowing that he's right. There's no way that Momiji could ever steal her away.

Minutes pass by as people chatter around them, coming and going thru doorways. It's a nice kind of quite, a chance to let each one think a bit which leads Haru to ask:

"You gonna tell her someday?"

""Tell her what?" Hiro asked suspiciously.

Haru turns and looks at him, a smile hovering on his lips, unsure whether to laugh or shake his head.

Being young, you tend to find humor in all things at least that's what he thinks.

"Everything" he whispers.

* * *

**I hate this! This whole thing is stupid. What's the point of putting on the play anyway?** He grumbled to himself. Sitting in the wings, Kyo was pissed. Ok more than pissed. He was trussed in an outfit with ruffles. RUFFLES!? First thing, guys DO NOT wear ruffles and two she was talking to the rat. Again!

**She's always doing that to me**. So rather than go over there and opening his mouth to0 blast him, he's just gonna sit back here and not do a damn thing. **Damn her. I don't need her. It's her fault that I'm like this anyway. **He was still pretty upset with himself about the night before and just how bad he messed it up. He wasn't sure at who he upset about but he knew that it had nothing to do with Tohru. It would be bad if it did, but he knows that his problems started before her.

He looked away from them and thought, she** said that she loved me, so what is she doing over there with him?**

"You might be over thinking things here."

"What's it to you?" he growled out

"Yup. Over thinking. That's what's got you so pissed. You may just stop that since it turn you into this and just do what you want to do."

"Riiiiight! That's gotten you pretty far."

"Further than you think." With that parting phrase, Haru walked over to Tohru to whisper good lucks and walked off stage.

Looking at her, he whispered "Maybe . . ."

* * *

"Come on Princy. Get over there and say hi to a few ladies."

"NO!"

"We threw this big shindig for you so that you can score and you're gonna sit in the wings." Uo, dressed as a boy, exclaimed "What kinda guy are you?"

"Shut up will ya? You sound like an old broad!" Kyo yelled back from his perch on the stage floor. It was well into the second half of "Sorts Cinderella" and he was still pissed. About the ruffles and the girl. **This is not where I want to be**, the thinks to himself. He would rather be at home with Tohru trying to explain what happened. Not sit here where an auditorium full, maybe not full, but with people watch him while he tries to remember what he needs to say and to figure out what to do next.

"Old broad? If you were only so lucky."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you should get your ass off the floor and hit up the girl in the yellow dress." She told him as she bent down to try to lift him off the floor.

"Look! What part of NO! Did you not understand?"

"No wonder you're a virgin." She said in a monotone that carried across the stage to the audience that in shock weren't sure whether to laugh or gasp.

"You're shameless, you infuriating sack of skin! Take a trip to the store and buy yourself some dignity!" He claimed to her, outraged that she said that put loud.

"I'm worried about you, you big lug. And this is my thanks?" She yelled back.

Before they could further throw insults, Kakeru acting as narrator stepped in "Despite the most gentle of persuasions from his fellow prince, Charming could not be convinced to dance."

They both turned to look at him with looks of contempt that this thing still has to go on and the other with gratitude for moving it along.

Following that announcement the girl in the yellow dress came up to them, asking Charming for a dance, which he said no. Followed by another girl and another and another but the answer was the same. He didn't want to dance with anyone, he just wanted to get out of there and that's when he heard:

"Pr-"

"I'M NOT DANCING!" he yelled, not paying attention to the girl until he turned and looked at her.

"Oh . . . I- I see. . . . Excuse me then." Tohru said with a small smile as she stepped away.

"WAI-"

"Of course", Kakeru without missing a step, "He also refused to dance with the stepsister." When he realized that Kyo was still standing there, looking after Tohru, he repeated a little louder, entirely for Kyo, "Refused to dance with the stepsister."

Depressed, he dragged himself back to Uo, "Why am I doing this?" he grumbled.

That's when she walked in, dressed in a beautiful confection of black silk and tulle, was Hanajima as Cinderella, pushing her way through all the extras on set and straight towards a table of food.

"Hey. . . Check out that piece of tart. Ask her to dance." Uo told a still befuddled Kyo.

"NO!"

"Ahem. . . After falling instantly in love with Cinderella's beauty, Charming asked the fair maiden to dance." Kakeru informed both Charming and the crowd that was still trying to figure out why is Cinderella in black?

"NO WAY!!" he screeched

"Yes way, as per the narrator." He replied with a smile.

Summoning his courage, tightening his fists, he walks over to Cinderella and in a demanding voice, "Get over here . . . A-and dance with me."

She looks away from the platter of yakiniku and replied with an ". . . Eh."

Not worrying about it too much, he walks back to Uo, attempting to not sound too happy says,"She turned me down."

Tired of him, she pushed him hard saying "Try again," and right back to where Cinderella was cooking up her meat.

"W-would you like to talk to me rather than eat that."

"Not really but . . . your aura is so bright that it's making my brain throb. I'm begging you. Choose another topic please."

That's when through the speaker system came the sound of a bell striking midnight, to which she said,"Oh. Midnight. I'm afraid I must leave." And Kyo was pumping his fist in the air with exuberance.

She turns to him and says, "Now you can't say that I never gave you anything," as she puts one of her slippers in his hand and walks off the stage.

With this, the play progresses, changing sets and people change out of uniforms while Charming is going from home to home, trying to find the girl to his slipper. He had just finished having the stepsister try out the slipper and asks "Are there any other young ladies in the house?"

Kinoshita as the evil mother, responds "Oh nope. No one at all."

"B-but wait, you haven't seen Cinderella yet."

"That was unnecessary information!" Charming snarls at her.

"I was expecting you, Prince. That slipper is certainly the one that I left you . . . Now give it back." She says as much to him as to the audience that now realizes that this is not your mama's Cinderella.

"I know why you're here. You anted to ask for Onee-sama's hand in marriage." She says as she walks over to Tohru.

"Why would I . . . she's not. . . . Are you stupid? No of course, not." He yells at her, not sure where this is leading to.

"B-but I . . . NO! That's not. . . ." stutters Tohru at the same time.

"Oh then you're here for me? That rather nightmarish."

"More like HELL you mean!!"

"Then be clear, Prince why are YOU here?"

"No answer, then tell me this. Do you plan to live a lie for the rest of your life? Locked away in your castle, deceiving yourself daily . . . and stopping only at the moment you die?"

Kyo pulls himself up, arrogance etched on his face as he looks Hanajima down, "So what if I do? You can't tell me that it would bother anyone. What happens to me is my own-"

"WAIT! But that would make me . . . very. ." cried out Tohru before realizing "Um . . . I-I'm sorry. Never mind what I just said. I interrupted you, sorry! Please go on!"

Speechless, he looks over at her. Shock, admiration, fear and love show across his face. He's unsure of what to do. **This is what I needed. I can still win her back. I didn't lose her yet. **He wants to go to her, hold her and tell her that he needs her

"We need to rap things up here." Yuki informed the crowd. Dressed as the Fairy Godmother, he was happt that he only had a few lines.

"Ah my loyal servant."

"I am most certaintly not your servant. Now Cinderella, I realize that you marrying the prince will only end in heartbreak. What is it you truly wish for?"

"I want to manage a yakiniku shop with Onee-sama."

"Well in that case, the Prince may support you. As to you Prince. . . I won't ask what you wish for. I only hope that it may come true by your own hands,"

"Wha-"

"And so Cinderella choose a path with no princes. Her yakiniku shop was blessed with good business, She most certaintly lived hapilly ever after."

The auditorium erupted with cheers and applauses. Shouts for more could be heatd throughout the entire place.

"What. Was. That?" asked a terrified Hiro.

"Didn't we tell you?" cried the trio of Haru, Momiji and Kisa. "Sorta Cinderella."

I hope that this worked out for you guys. I know that there was no naked Kyo but i figured he should at least wear clothes when other people besides Tohru are around. I may resolve that in the next upcoming chapters. A lot of the quotes were taken straight out of Volume 15 of Fruits Basket. Due to the fact that I would like to stay true to at least this part of the story because the play is a truly funny piece, it cinches a very good moment that i needed and couldn't figure out another way but this to use it.

Any comments and critics are welcome as always. Can't wait to get the next chapter done and posted for you guys. I hope that it won't take me this long!!


End file.
